As computers have grown increasingly important in today's society, the importance of public and private networks and, especially, the Internet has also increased. As increasing numbers of users access the Internet, the need for efficient use of bandwidth has also increased. The increasing numbers of requests handled by the Internet are increasing the delay experienced by a user between generating a request and receiving a response to the request because of bandwidth limitations.
One traditional solution to decreasing overall bandwidth usage and decreasing the delay experienced by the user has involved caching previously requested content at the user's computer for faster retrieval. A related traditional solution has involved caching previously requested content for multiple users at a single cache server. Another traditional solution has involved increasing the bandwidth of the network connection between the Internet, the user and the web servers handling the requests. However, traditional solutions have often failed as the number of requests continues to increase and overload single cache servers and because of the expense associated with maintaining large numbers of high speed connections to the Internet. In addition, traditional solutions have often failed to provide for the distinguishing the relative importance of web pages.